


Owl Pals

by caz251



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2254833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dennis made a new friend during the Triwizard Tournament, one who will stick by him when he needs them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Owl Pals

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Pairing Tombola at the Hogwarts Fair 2014 - Dennis Creevey/Gabrielle Delacour

Dennis looked out towards the lake to see his and his brother's hero wading out of the lake with a young blonde girl. At first he thought about how he wished it was him in Harry's arms being rescued from the lake, but then he took a proper look at the girl Harry was carrying, she was mesmerising. She was soon handed off to her sister and they began to babble to each other in rapid French. Dennis was too far away to hear what it was that they were saying, and he wasn't that good at French anyway, he had only had it for a year before he had left for Hogwarts.

As he began his walk back to the castle he ended up falling in line with the little girl and her sister, the smaller girl staring adoringly towards were Harry was walking with his friends. Deciding to spare her some of the infatuation he and his brother had been caught in he spoke quietly to her. "He doesn't notice those who aren't already his friends. He saved you because that is who he is, but he won't think that it was anything more than what was necessary, that's just Harry."

The little girl seemed to consider his words for a moment before she nodded softly, she then looked him in the eye. "I'm Gabrielle Delacour, it's nice to meet you."

"Dennis. Dennis Creevey." Dennis replied, "It's lovely to meet you too Miss Delacour."

When he reached the Gryffindor common room Colin was waiting for him and wanted to know what had taken him so long. He had just explained that he had made a new friend and that they had been exchanging owl addresses so that they could keep in contact.

From the day that she had left Scotland to travel back to France he had owled her after every owl she sent him, that was until war broke out. At that point he sent her an owl telling her that he wouldn't be contacting her anymore, that it was for her safety. He wouldn't put the girl that he considered his best friend other than his brother in the danger that being in contact with a muggleborn could bring her.

After the battle was over and they had started to bring in the bodies of their fallen Dennis retreated to a corner after he saw his brother's body. He pulled out a piece of parchment from his pocket, glad that it would never have to be read, but at the same time aware that while he had thought the battle would be where he met his end instead it had been his brother, he would have to tell their parents. He had all the responsibility now, he couldn't look to Colin for help or guidance anymore. He crumpled the letter he had written to Gabrielle in his pocket and stared blankly around the hall, looking for someone or something to tell him what he had to do next.

It was then that he felt it, a small delicate hand slip into his, squeezing it tightly, "Fleur told me what happened." A quiet but melodical voice spoke, startling Dennis out of his melancholic mood. "I used the floo as soon it was safe. I'm here for you."

Dennis gave a small twitch of his lips, placing a chaste kiss on his best friend's cheek. "Thank you."


End file.
